Invierno y Arándanos III
by Gabrielle2
Summary: Ahora si saben lo que es bueno!! Yujuuuu!!


Inviernos y Arándanos III  
  
Disclaimer: Bueno, Xenite, (a menos que seas un crío que ni idea sabe lo que es un Xenite y menos porque carajos llegaste a este fic ¬.¬ ), sabes perfectamente que los personajes de Xena: Warrior Princess son propiedad unica y exclusiva de MCA/Universal Studios y Renaissance Pictures, benditos sean esos puñeteros productores, que daría yo porque los personajillos fuesen míos ( y los actores ídem ^.^ ).  
  
Violencia/Sexo: ::cof cof cof:: Ejem. violencia?? Mmmhh, depende de lo que entiendas por ella. En tanto el sexo. ::cof cof cof:: Ejem. también depende de lo que entiendas por él. Solo espero que no te urjas si un "centinela" se levanta. ::observa alrededor:: O si por alguna extraña razón se hacer "círculos ardientes" (no preguntes y lee ). Mi definición de sexo puede incluir panteras en tutú con una graaaan cantidad de chocolate. espera, eso no sonó tan bien como esperaba.  
  
Agradecimientos especiales: Comenzamos con la lista, bueno a las únicas personas que definitivamente casi me apalean para que continuara escribiendo: Lady Kam ( o Lady In Red, como lo deseen) que tiene una paciencia de santos con esta irremediable Xenite; a Dolly (tómatelo como la oveja clonada o Dolly Parton, ambas definiciones sirven) que me torturó para que terminara luego la parte III, a Midori porque me dio ánimos para escribir y leer mi FF en público y a mi adorada Osito, que fue la otra que me mantuvo pegada al ordenador escribiendo. Gracias. (Me siento como alguna Miss Universo o algo: "sí. a veces. GRACIAS!" ).  
  
Escríbeme: Si la quieres subir en tu página, criticarme con laureles o retarme a muerte, o darme cualquier idea, contáctame a acrid_blood@hotmail.com. Por lo general ando colgada a la línea ::mira con inocencia:: es adictivo, lo sabes.  
  
Tercera y última parte!! YAY! Disfruten!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
OK, en la parte dos quedamos en que Pérdicas había vuelto dos días antes del cumple de Gab, cierto? Xena había visto como se besaban y había huido con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Gabrielle fue a la taberna a beber y se encontró con un hombre muy atractivo llamado Dariel y se hicieron amigos. Xena habló con Pérdicas y este le dijo que Gabrielle la amaba, de tanta emoción Xena se desmaya y la bardo también a causa de la cerveza.  
  
"Al despertar me encontré en una sala muy iluminada, la cabeza aún me daba vueltas por la resaca de la cerveza de anoche, pero cuando miré a mi lado allí estaba ella. Pero se veía distinta, su piel estaba más tersa y morena, sus pelo negro azabache aún más negro que lo de costumbre. para resumir y no irme por las ramas. estaba más hermosa que nunca."  
  
Gabrielle estaba sentada en una cama con mantas blanquísimas, apoyada en la muralla de la habitación escribiendo un uno des sus pergaminos que le había llevado Dariel.  
  
-Hola! -. Exclamó el muchacho apareciendo otra vez por la puerta con dos tazas de agua con hierbas y unos pedazos de panes bastante apetitosos.  
  
-Desayuno! Muero de hambre -. Gabrielle se acomodó en la cama para recibir el alimento.  
  
-Te los dejaré aquí, tu encárgate de despertar a Xena -. Con esto guiñó un ojo y se fue.  
  
Gabrielle había recordado de todo lo que hablaron la noche anterior en el bar, estaba avergonzadísima. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cama próxima a la suya en donde se encontraba la guerrera en un plácido sueño. La rubia se puso cerca de ella y besó su frente, aunque verla en ese estado se habría aprovechado de otra cosa.  
  
-Hora de despertarse, dormilona. -. Susurró la bardo en la oreja de su compañera, quien refunfuño y se retorció como un ratón.  
  
-Un rato más, no seas. -. Con esto se giró quedando de espaldas a la mujer.  
  
-Oh no! -. Diciendo esto se encaramó en la cama, se sentó sobre las caderas de Xena y comenzó a zamarrearla - Te levantas ahora mismo, escuchaste?  
  
-Ya. ya. y quítate que no eres una plumillas, sabes? -. Xena la miró con sus ojos azulados, hora de comenzar el plan para su cumpleaños, Plan A: Celos.  
  
Bebieron el agua, comieron los panes y no se dirigieron más palabra en un buen rato. Dariel entró y se presentó a Xena la cual estaba semi- desnuda para entras al baño, ante esto el joven se ruborizó haciéndose notar a la morena y a Gabrielle.  
  
Ahora verás amor mío, te pondré los celos de punta para que mi Plan B funcione a la perfección y el Plan C sea todo un éxito, este cumpleaños no lo olvidarás. nunca.  
  
Capítulo 1 (u 11 como quieras)  
  
Era pasado el medio día cuando.  
  
Xena se acercó a Dariel, semi desnuda, le susurró algo al oído en forma muy sensual. Gabrielle atónita ante esto, se dirigió al baño para poder relajarse.  
  
-Muy bien, no hay problema -. El muchacho sonreía pícaro ante el comentario que le había hecho la morena - Entonces comenzaremos ahora mismo, esto será divertido.  
  
-Necesito tu mayor esfuerzo -. La guerrera le guiñó un ojo y se fue al baño.  
  
Allí ambas amigas se hablaron poco y Xena no se dejó masajear por Gabrielle "Me haré la difícil. cuánto aguantarás, bardo mío? Y cuánto aguantaré yo.". Gabrielle no entendía nada, siempre le habían gustado los masajes que daba y se acercó muy provocativamente a Dariel! Creo que ha perdido todo, maldito bastardo, como carajos has logrado que se fije en ti.  
  
-Carajo!  
  
-Gabrielle!! -. Xena exclamo entre divertida y sorprendida.  
  
-Que? Oh, como si nunca nadie hubiese exclamado "carajo", Xena, tu dices peores! -. Dijo la rubia con el seño fruncido.  
  
-Sí claro, pero yo soy la ruda aquí, tu eres la angelical rubia que acompaña al endiablado señor de la guerra  
  
-AY! No te pongas así, quieres? Tengo mis días -. Gabrielle salió de la tina y se fue a cambiar.  
  
-Esta mujer es bastante rápida con los sentimientos -. Rió Xena en voz baja.  
  
Salió apresuradamente tras Gabrielle, la agarró fuerte de un brazo y la abrazó, Gabrielle se heló al sentir su desnudes contra la de su guerrera. Luego, Xena sin decir palabra se vistió y se fue en busca de Dariel. La bardo aún seguí en las nubes hasta que sintió un golpe fuerte.  
  
-No me vas a seguir a la taberna a comer algo más decente? -. Xena no podía contener la risa  
  
-Cómo? si Xena, claro -. Gabrielle comenzó a vestirse - Oye, a que vino ese abrazo?  
  
-Mmmmhh. creo que no fue de tu agrado, lo siento, es que como siempre alegas que soy muy "fría" -. Deberías conocer mis habilidades, bardo - Bueno mejor me voy, Dariel me espera.  
  
-Sí, claro, parece que pudiste encontrar "algo especial" en él -. Gabrielle puso cara de dolor de estómago, Xena notó que su plan daba resultados.  
  
-Sí.Es un chico adorable, bueno no pierdo más tiempo, te espero abajo -. Xena salió del cuarto y fue a la taberna.  
  
Gabrielle balbuceaba cosas inaudibles mientras se vestía, los celos se habían apoderado de su estómago, corazón y la estaban volviendo loca "Pero que le vio a él! Yo también soy rubia." siguió así harto tiempo y se le ocurrió que podría llamar su atención, se peinó con varias trenzas en el pelo (como cuando visitó a Ghurkan) y se puso un pañuelo que le había dado Afrodita el solsticio de verano.  
  
Xena y Dariel conversaban alegremente y ella seguía su plan al pie de la letra, estaba muy cerca del muchacho y le coqueteaba cada dos segundos. Estaba en eso cuando llegó la bardo, se le cortó la respiración, se veía deslumbrante. Varios hombres de la taberna chorreaban en babas, incluido el propio Dariel, Xena le golpeó en las costillas justo en el momento que Gabrielle se acercaba.  
  
-Xena! Dariel. -. Le envió una mirada despectiva mientras la guerrera le tomaba una mano y la ponía sobre su pierna, esto no pasó desapercibido.  
  
-Gabrielle, que quieres de beber o comer? -. Dariel siguió la caricia de Xena y la abrazó por la cintura, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Que?!! la abraza por la cintura y Xena se deja? Que ocurre aquí? Que hicieron estos dos mientras me vestía!!  
  
-Gabrielle? GABRIELLE!!  
  
-Que? -. La rubia respondió secamente -. Ah! No, se me ha quitado por completo el apetito, guerrera.  
  
-Pero. Que te ocurre, pequeña? -. Dariel puso su cara de angelito que se trae algo entre manos, mientras Xena le susurraba algo al oído y le mordía suavemente el lóbulo - Cariño, me haces cosquillas.  
  
Pequeña??? CARIÑO??!!! Y este que se cree? Xena le ha mordido el lóbulo. DIOSES!! Que le ha mordido un lóbulo!  
  
-Los dejaré solo un momento, parece que necesitan relajarse.  
  
-Gabr.  
  
-Tu. Tu, no me dirijas ni una palabra -. Dijo mirando con furia a Dariel y luego a Xena.  
  
Diciendo esto se retiró, hora del plan B, pensó Xena. Terminó su trago, le pagó al tabernero los dinares correspondientes, dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas al muchacho de ojos grises y se fue tras su amor.  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
No lo puedo creer, Xena en los brazos de un total desconocido. Pero porqué?? Gabrielle no pudo contener las lágrimas que rodaron amargamente por sus mejillas. Llegó a su habitación (en la que estuvieron primero) y rompió a llorar en la cama.  
  
Xena por su parte fue a buscar lo arándanos que estaban, ahora, maduros, los tomó y se dirigió a la habitación. Xena llevaba una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba la villa completa.  
  
NOTA INTEMREDIA: Pérdicas desapareció luego de que Gabrielle y Xena fueron ubicadas en la habitación luego del desmayo múltiple. Se despidió en el sueño de Gabrielle donde le prometió amor eterno.  
  
-Gabrielle, tienes que ser fuerte, deja de llorar -. La bardo se repetía en voz alta, para aclarar pensamientos y sentimientos - Déjalo ya.  
  
Se secó las lágrimas, se lavó la cara y se dispuso a bajar a la taberna, en ese preciso instante, se encontró frente a frente con Xena. La guerrera la tomó por los hombros y la empujó levemente hacia atrás, pegándola a la pared mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella. Era tiempo de comenzar con la seducción.  
  
-A donde te crees que vas? -. Preguntó con la voz muy suave a unos pocos milímetros de los labios de Gabrielle.  
  
-Ehh. mmhh, bueno yo. -. La rubia comenzó a sudar un poco al tenerla tan cerca y no sabía que decir.  
  
-Vaya, hasta un bardo se queda sin discurso! -. La morena se alejó rápidamente de su pequeña, la tentación de besarla fue muy grande - Voy a darme un baño, me sigues?  
  
-Yo. creo que.  
  
-Bien! Te espero allí, nunca acepto un "no" como respuesta -. Comenzó a desnudarse lentamente, comenzando por sus brazaletes.  
  
Gabrielle tenía la bilirrubina al cien por ciento y el corazón se le salía del pecho. "Es tan irresistible, dioses denme fuerza para no abalanzarme sobre ella y comérmela. Su piel se ve tan tersa, ese olor que me embriaga."  
  
-Gabrielle? -Mhh?  
  
-En que piensas!? Llevo como cinco minutos hablándote -. Xena sonreía pícaramente - Venga, ayúdame con la armadura.  
  
-Sí como no  
  
Gabrielle se acercó a la guerrera y trató de desarmar la coraza que la protegía, sus dedos parecían gelatina y comenzaba a marearse de solo pensar que desnudaría a su amiga. Cuando la armadura estuvo en el suelo, la morena le pidió que le ayudara con el nudo de la túnica de cuero que llevaba, ya n podía más.  
  
-Yo. yo mejor voy a preparar el baño no crees?  
  
-Bueno, no hay problema, pero. me dejarías ayudarte con tus ropas, auí tienes un nudo bastante feo? -. Dijo Xena, acercándose a la pequeña apretando fuerte mente una amarra que tenía en la espalda.  
  
Gabrielle asintió un poco vacilante y se dirigió al baño, y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente arreglado: había flores alrededor de la tina, sobre una bandeja había distintos tipos de jabones y sales. "Te gusta?" susurró una voz a su espalda, al girarse vio total y absolutamente desnuda a Xena, su pelo negro caía salvajemente sobre sus hombros, hasta la parte superior de sus pechos. asombrosamente bien formados. "Ssii." respondió la rubita sin despegarle ojo. La observó de pies a cabeza, se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes.  
  
-Bueno, qué esperas? Ven aquí, te ayudaré -. Gabrielle, como cual zombie, se acercó a la morena.  
  
Xena comenzó a desatarle lentamente el nudo "complicado", desprendió el top y acarició suavemente la espalda de la bardo mientras sus manos bajaban por la espalda, en forma lenta, desesperantemente lenta. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Gabrielle, ya que la amarra estaba por el frente; la rubia se estremecía ante cada contacto. Al fin amabas, a punta de desnudez, se introdujeron en la tina, Xena rozó suavemente un pezón de Gabrielle al tomar el jabón y produjo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.  
  
-Podrías lavarme la espalda? -. Preguntó con cara de súplica.  
  
-Sí, claro -. Gabrielle comenzó su tarea con mucha timidez, como si nunca antes la hubiera jabonado, en realidad o había hecho, pero normalmente ella se ofrecía. la actitud de la guerrera era muy intimidante.  
  
-Mmmhh. sí Gabrielle. -. Xena comenzaba a relajarse, su plan funcionaba a la perfección - Oohh, Gabrielle, tu sabes como hacer esto. siii  
  
Dioses! Esto está poniéndose complejo para mi, esos gemidos. Xena porqué me haces esto? Es una gran tortura para mi.  
  
-Xe, no crees que está subiendo mucho la temperatura? -. El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la mujer rubia.  
  
-Creo que no. puede ser que tu cuerpo esté más acalorado, pero no te detengas. Gabrielle no te detengas. -. Xena estaba apunto de estallar en carcajadas.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Gabrielle no puedo soportarlo más, dejó de lavarle la espalda y se dispuso a irse de aquel lugar, el calor que sentía en su cuerpo, especialmente entre sus muslos, era insoportable. Xena también salió de allí y tomo una de las toallas blancas que había dejado allí.  
  
-Vamos a la habitación te tengo una sorpresa -. Xena la abrazó por encima del hombro y luego su mano fue a depositarse en donde termina la espalda.  
  
-Me va a gustar? -. Gabrielle estaba muy nerviosa, la morena parecía hacer las cosas apropósito para provocarla.  
  
Sí que te va a gustar, de hecho, no vas a poder vivir sin ello. Xena tomó la bolsa con arándanos y los puso en una bandeja de madera, sentó a Gabrielle sobre las blancas sábanas y le propuso que los probara.  
  
-Anda, vamos, te van a gustar -. Dijo comiéndose uno, muy sensualmente por lo demás.  
  
-Está bien, pero me dan mala espina, son chatos, medios redondos y morados osc.  
  
Xena no dejó que Gabrielle terminara la frase en introdujo un arándano en su boca, la bardo saboreó la pequeña fruta y le sonrió. Xena retiró los dedos de la boca de su amada y los chupó, ante esto Gabrielle se enrojeció y su estómago dio un vuelco.  
  
-Que haz hecho.? -.Gabrielle tenía su boca pegada al piso.  
  
-Es que quedaban restos. espera que aún tienes en el labio -. Xena se acercó a la rubita.  
  
-Dónde? Así puedo sa. -. Su frase fue interrumpida otra vez, pero ahora fue a causa de los labios de la guerrera, el contacto fue cálido no duró más de una fracción de segundos.  
  
-Bien, creo que ya no tienes más  
  
-. -. Gabrielle aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos nunca y quedarse con la sensación para siempre.  
  
-Oh, Gabrielle lo siento, yo creí que. -. Xena hizo como que estaba apenada por lo sucedido, pero no era así.  
  
-Yo. dioses.  
  
-Sshhh, pequeña, que aún no lo sabes?-. Los verdes ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron de par en par - No sabes que te amo? Así es, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi en Poteida, tus ojos me cautivaron y tu sonrisa me enamoró por completo.  
  
-Xena.  
  
-Dioses, nunca te lo dije porque tenía miedo a perderte, prefería amarte en silencio sin saber si me correspondías o no, pero hoy, un día antes de tu cumpleaños me he decidido -. Los ojos de Xena centelleaban ante la belleza se Gabrielle y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas - No me importa si lo que me dijo Pérdicas es cierto, pero te amo, estoy enamorada de ti, Gabrielle de Poteida.  
  
-Te. te amo. xena -. Dijo la bardo entre lágrimas - Te amo desde incluso antes de conocerte, al igual que tu, tuve miedo de que te fueras de mi lado, no podría vivir sin ti, guerra. Aunque calles o hables, cada gesto que haces me provoca amarte cada día más.  
  
Gabrielle tomó la cara de Xena entre sus manos, se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios "Hazme tuya, Xena", le susurró y luego, la besó. Fue un beso tímido, pero el deseo de ambas hizo que sus sedientas lenguas se abrieran paso en lo más profundo de la boca de la otra. Todo lo que las rodeaba pareció desvanecerse, flotaban sobre las nubes, no había ni un solo pensamiento restante en sus cabezas, la razón no existió en ese momento.  
  
Xena se separó de Gabrielle, ya había oscurecido y comenzaba a hacer frío; con un gran esfuerzo hizo la fogata y se dispuso a seguir amando a su bardo.  
  
Gabrielle tomó uno de los arándanos y lo puso en su boca, con una mirada provocativa, acercó a Xena por la cintura y esperó otro beso. La morena se acercó y le arrebató el arándano de los labios, con una sonrisa se lo tragó y besó el cuello de Gabrielle. La recostó sobre la cama y , sin despegarse su rubia, comenzó a trazar ardientes círculos que iban en descendiendo del cuello a los senos, antes de llegar a un botón, subió y besó la frente, los párpados, la nariz y por último esos anhelados labios. A Gabrielle se le escapó un gemido.  
  
"Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
  
despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
  
mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
  
virgen como el amazonas  
  
mucho para un lobo cazador  
  
pero ideal para el amor Despacio voy por tu corazón  
  
despacio y me detiene un botón  
  
y mientras dices basta me ayudas  
  
esa guerra en tu vientre  
  
entre el sigue y el detente  
  
que hacen decisivo el presente."  
  
Ambas mujeres, fundidas entre besos, caricias y gemidos, se aman en una noche de invierno, su emoción es inmensa y tiemblan al sentir el calor y humedad que emanan sus cuerpos. Ahora sabes que estarán juntas para siempre.  
  
".También es mi primera vez  
  
siente como tiemblo ya ves  
  
tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca  
  
hice el amor."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Gabrielle se despertó al sentir un leve frío que se le colaba por la espalda y un rayo de sol que se le reflejaba en la cara.  
  
-Xena.? -. Susurró mientras se desperezaba  
  
No había nadie allí. "Dioses, díganme que no fue un sueño, por favor". La rubia estaba desnuda entre las sábanas de la cama y no había rastros de su acompañante, sintió un leve crujido tras la puerta y vio entrar a una alta figura morena, envuelta solo en una blanca camisa, que traía un suculento desayuno.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños, cielo! -. Se acercó a Gabrielle, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama, besándola apasionadamente en los labios.  
  
-Mmmhhh, que buen regalo, amor mío - Logró decir la pequeña cuando por fin pudo respirar - Oh! Desayuno! Que bien!  
  
-Eso no es todo. espera.  
  
-UY! Más sorpresas. mmh esto mmmhh está MHH delicioso!! -. Gabrielle comía un trozo de pan con mermelada y señalándola dijo - Qué es esto?  
  
-Mermelada de arándanos -. Xena se había agachado a buscar el regalo que le había comprado en el mercado - Toma, espero que te guste. -Si es regalo es como el de anoche, pierde cuidado -. Dijo con malicia - Xena. esto es. no debiste.  
  
Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó, largo rato. Hacía tiempo que no escribía, pero ahora tendría sobre que escribir.  
  
-No hay porqué, es tu cumpleaños, Gab -. La besó de nuevo y comenzó a comer.  
  
-Tengo varias duda sobre el día de ayer, Xena.  
  
-Oh- Ohh. Bueno que quieres saber?  
  
-Tu y ese Dariel -. Dijo con el seño fruncido bebiendo de su té.  
  
-Era parte de mi plan "Conquista a Gabrielle", tenía que sacarte celos, le pregunté y él aceptó -. La morena estaba distraída, a propósito con una migaja de pan.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, esta guerrera tenía miedo que no cayera en sus redes. -. Gabrielle dijo en un tono bastante sarcástico.  
  
Xena la miró, enarcó una ceja y se abalanzó contra ella, a Gabrielle le comenzó una risita histérica cuando la morena introdujo su lengua en su oreja. La mujer más alta tomó unos cinco arándanos y los introdujo uno por uno en la boca de Gabrielle, luego comenzó a buscarlos con su propia boca, tomó uno entre sus dientes y, sin querer, un pedazo del labio inferior de la rubia.  
  
-Mhh auu! -. Gabrielle se retorció y se tragó el resto de la fruta, estaba sangrando - Xena!  
  
-Ooops, lo siento, déjame ver -. La guerrera se acercó, limpió la sangre con su lengua y la besó - Ya está, te advierto que se hinchará un poco.  
  
-mphh. - La bardo la miró haciendo un pucherito y luego agarrando uno de los pezones de la guerrera, sonrió.  
  
A Xena se le escapó un gutural gemido, agitó su cabeza, miró suplicante a la pequeña, que ahora no lo era tanto, "Gab, debemos irnos, además. Mmmhhh.!!" una lengua la asaltó amenazante.  
  
-Pero es mi cumpleaños. - dijo la rubia pegada a la piel de Xena, trazando unos círculos en su abdomen - Vamos. yo sé que tu también quieres, esto me lo comprueba.  
  
Gabrielle introdujo su mano entre los muslos de la morena, apreciando un dulce y húmedo néctar que yacía en ellos, la espalda de Xena se arqueó hacia atrás. Así comenzaron un nuevo ritual, envolviéndose en un calor que impregnaba todas las paredes de la habitación, un calor de todos lo colores imaginables, un calor denominado AMOR.  
  
No hay nada como un cumpleaños en invierno. con arándanos, pensó Gabrielle mientras exploraba todo el cuerpo de su amante, esto lo recordaré siempre.  
  
Aviso: Perdy estuvo bastante "feliz" mientras estás mujeres ardían bajo las mantas, tuvimos que limpiar todo el suelo luego de esa escena. 


End file.
